Live On
by eichenlydiamartin
Summary: Willow Pierce has been locked up in the Ark prison for nearly two years, but now she and the rest of the delinquents are being sent down to Earth. Will she be able to survive down on Earth? Will she be able to trust those around her? Will she be able to trust her own feelings? [Bellamy/O.C.]
1. Chapter 1- The Sacrefice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or it's characters. I do however own any original characters and original plot lines.**_

 **Hello Everyone! This is going to be a very short chapter! I will be making longer chapters in the future I promise! This is basically my first story so I hope it's not too shitty! :)**

* * *

She was laying on her old, hard bed staring at the same grey ceiling that dully matched the same grey walls and the same grey floor that she had been surrounded by for nearly two years. She huffed out of boredom as her eyes shifted around her cell. No window to look out anywhere, not even a small one on the large metal door the kept her trapped inside this hell hole. She sighed and rolled onto her side to face the door. "Only a week or so left." She said aloud to herself.

She slammed her eyes shut as her cell flooded with a bright light accompanied by the sound of the door creaking open. She opened her eyes and squinted as two guards came in with a small metal box. "Prisoner 227, stand up and face the wall."

"Another random cell check?" She asked as she rolled her eyes and followed their orders.

"Hold out your right arm." The tall burly man ordered as he grabbed something small and shiny out of the box.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she turned around with her eyebrows cocked. They never usually said anything when it came to cell checks. They would come in and turn over her bed and check her pillows and leave. "I said hold out your right arm." She looked down at her arm, a long jagged scar brandishing along the inside of her forearm, and she slowly moved it behind her back. "Why? I have more time. My review isn't up yet."

The guard narrowed his eyes and stalked forward. With enough force to rip her arm out of her socket, her grabbed her by the elbow and jerked her arm towards him as she let out a small cry of pain. She tried to pull away from his death grip as the other guard walked towards her with a silver bracelet that had ten small spikes stick out from the inside of it. She tried again to pull away but it was no use. The man secured the bracelet to her wrist and she gasped as she felt the spikes sink into her muscle.

Without loosening his grip on her, he began to drag her out of the cell. As she was pulled out into the hallway she looked around to see that it was not just her being pulled out of her cell. Every single cell door was open and all of the delinquents were being escorted out with the same bracelets on their arm. Her eyes were wide with panic as she struggled in the grip of the guard. "What is this? What's going on?!" she panted. The guard didn't answer. He just kept pulling her along with the others. They walked out of Sky Box and through a hallway with a large opening. It was crowded with guards and delinquents and there were shouts coming from every direction. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she inched closer and closer to whatever was on the other side of the hall.

Once she was through, she looked around to see rows and rows of chairs and harnesses along the walls. She was too busy looking around at everyone to see that she had arrived at her destination. The guard threw her against a harness along the wall and not so gently strapped her inside. He gave her one last disgusted look as he walked away without a word.

"Well at least if they are going to send us to our death, we get to be next to a cute girl." She turned her head to her right and saw that she was next to a grinning boy with shaggy brown hair that was held up by a pair of obnoxiously large goggles and an Asian boy who was shaking his head at his friend. "Sorry about him," the Asian boy chimed in. "He really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. I'm Monty and this is Jasper, but you can just call him Giant Idiot." Her eyebrows were slightly draw together as she nodded in response. "Uhh, hi. I'm Willow." She said quickly as she scanned the room while people were still being filed in. "What's going on? What are they doing with us?"

"They didn't tell you?" Jasper asked with an amused grin. "They're sending us to Earth."

"They're what?!" She shouted causing those near her to stare. She bowed her head slightly and lowered her voice. "They said that the Earth isn't going to be safe for another hundred years or whatever. They're sending us to die."

Jasper shrugged as best as he could in his harness. "But if we don't die on the way down and if the radiation on Earth doesn't kill us, we'll be the first ones on the ground." He and Monty smiled at each other and nodded with excitement and Willow frowned. She didn't like those odds one bit.

There was a loud noise that could only be the door closing and a release of air to pressurize the contraption they were in. No more than five minutes later there was a rumbling and a large jerk. "We have lift off." Jasper said with a smile.

It was quiet for the most part. Everyone seemed to be focused on the fact that they could potentially be falling to their deaths or trying to figure out what they were going to do if they did get to Earth. There was a violent shake and Willow let out a nervous groan as they passed through the atmosphere. Her fingers were beginning to ache from how tight she was holding her harness. Her head shot up as the monitors around the spacecraft turned on and Chancellor Jaha's voice rang through the space. The Chancellor explained how they were all given a second chance and that they were being sent down to Earth.

 _If the odds of survival were better,we wold have sent others. But frankly, we are sending you because you crimes have made you expendable._

Willow rolled her eyes at Chancellor Jahs's words as someone amongst the crowd shouted "Your dads a dick Wells!"

Willow tuned out what the rest of the chancellor's words as she watched some boy float through the spacecraft. "Hey! You two, stay put if you want to live."

She looked through the crowed, recognizing the voice. Sure enough, her eyes landed on Clarke Girffin. The other two boys unharnessed themselves just as the parachutes deployed. Clarke tried to shout again but it was no use, they all went flying into the walls.

"Holy shit!" Willow shrieked as the spacecraft began to shake violently and steam filled the room. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as they would possibly go when suddenly everything stopped shaking. The sounds of the engine died out and Willow slowly opened her eyes as the lights flickered back on. Everyone was silent for a moment as they assessed what had happened and looked around.

"Listen. No machine hum." Monty said from beside her. "Woah... that's a first." Jasper said in amazement as he looked around. She made eye contact with Monty. "Wait..." she began. "So that means-" She was cut off by the sounds of their harnesses letting up. She quickly glanced around and then unlocked her harness just like the others.

"The outer door is on the lower level!" Someone shouted and Willow, along with Monty and Jasper rushed down the ladder the the first level of the dropship. As they made it to the bottom she looked up to see a tall, very attractive guy with tan skin and dark slicked back hair. "Hey just back it up guys!" He called out to the crowed as Willow pushed her way to the front of the crowd. He turned to open the sealed door as Clarke's voice rang through the space. "Stop! The air could be toxic."

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway." He said turning back to open the door. "Bellamy?" and voice called out in wonder. Willow turned to see a stunning girl with long brown hair and blue eyes scaling down the ladder. The guy, Bellamy, turned to look at her and his eyes filled with joy. "My god, look how big you are." He said with a smile. Willow made a face. What a weird way to greet someone. They shared a hug but the girl pulled away and commented on his guards uniform. Willow did not really care for their little heartfelt conversation, she really just wanted them to open the damn door.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarked called out to him.

"Do you mind?" The girl said, giving Clarke an exasperated look. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

'Brother?' Willow though as a guy in the back spoke up. "No one has a brother."

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor!"

At the words the group around her started chattering. No one had siblings. It was illegal to have more than one child on the Ark. Octavia rushed forward to settle the gossip, but her brother grabbed her and pulled her back. "Octavia! Octavia no! Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah? Like what?" She retorted.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years." He said with a smile. Octavia nodded to him and he turned and pulled the lever, opening the large door that kept them from the new world they were about to discover.

Willow squinted at the sudden brightness the filled the room. Once her eyes were able to adjust, she blinked a few times and opened them. What she saw next made her jaw practically drop to the floor. She slowly stepped forward and took it all in. There were trees everywhere that were miles high and so green that she could hardly believe what she was seeing. Her eyes widened as if she were trying to take in more of the sight. Grass covered the ground and blew in the wind. The wind. A real breeze. Real air. Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled and let out a quiet laugh. The air was so clean and smelled so sweet. Nothing like the air they had in the Ark. She opened her eyes and saw Octavia step forward. She jumped of the platform. Everyone waited in quiet anticipation. Finally, Octavia threw up her arms.

"We're back bitches!" she shouted and everyone cheered and rushed out of the spacecraft. Willow ran out into the grass and trees as fast as she could. The feeling of the Earth beneath her boots was so different. She put her hands on the nearest tree and felt the rough bark against her fingertips. She slid her hands around and felt the soft, spongy feel of moss. She broke out into a smile that stretched from ear to ear and let out a loud, wild laugh. She was here, on Earth. Nothing she ever thought would be possible.

She turned and looked up into the sky. She couldn't see the Ark, but she new it was there. She let her smile turn into a devious grin and thrust her middle finger up into the air. The Ark was still there and she was down here and they no longer had any control over her.

* * *

 **So there it is! Chapter one! Hopefully I can get out more chapters soon. I know not a whole lot happened but feel free to leave and comments/reviews if you'd like!**


	2. Chapter 2- We're Not Alone

_**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**_

 **Hey all! Here is chapter 2! I told you it would be longer! :)**

* * *

Willow wove her way through the other excited delinquents and back to the drop ship. She had taken some time to walk off into the forest to see what she could find. She picked up a bunch of stones that were really nothing special, but she couldn't help but marvel at them. As she was headed towards the spacecraft she ran her fingers over a particular large red stone. It had caught her eye since it stood out so much against the ever-prominent green of the woods. It was smooth and almost a perfect oval. She smiled as she zipped it into her jacket pocket. Her first memento of Earth.

"Willow!" Called a familiar voice and she turned to see Jasper jogging over to her with Monty following closely behind. "This is freaking amazing right?!" Jasper exclaimed with a grin to match hers and Monty's.

"It really is." She said as she released a happy sigh and spun around slowly to take in her surroundings. There were multiple groups of delinquents huddled around the drop ship, laughing, running, and playfully pushing each other around. Everyone was so happy and excited to be on Earth. Well, almost everyone. Her eyes landed on Clarke and a tall dark skinned boy. Wells Jaha. She remembered him from the drop ship. He and Clarke hadn't looked like they were on the best of terms then. They both had serious looks plastered to their faces as they stared down at a tan cloth.

"Man they seem like a load of fun." Jasper joked as he strode over to them with a cocky movement that flowed through his hips and shoulders. "Cool, a map." He grinned. "They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer." He said with a laugh but the young Jaha turned and grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him back. "Do you mind?" He spoke flowing with irritation.

"Hey hey hey!" A voice called from a few feet in the trees. "Hands off of him, he's with us." A boy with a flat face, large eyes, and slicked back hair emerged in front of them with a posse of other guys. Willow and Monty looked at each other, eyebrows knotted in confusion and stepped forward to the rest of the group.

Wells took his hands off of Jasper and raised them to show he didn't want trouble. "Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground!" Called another from behind them. Willow turned to see the same guy from the spacecraft, Bellamy, and his sister. "Is that not good enough for you?" He continued. The two of them looked at Wells as if he were the most annoying, disgusting bug on the face of the planet. Willow knew people were angry at the Ark's law enforcement and all of its rules, hell she was angry, but she could tell people were taking it out on Wells even though he didn't deserve it. Wells rolled his eyes and looked back at Bellamy. "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message, that has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father." Octavia retorted. "What? You think you're in charge here? You and your little princess?" Willows heart beat began to pick up and her hands turned sweaty as she sensed the tension in the air.

"Do you really think we care who's in charge?" began Clarke. "We need to get to Mount Weather! Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?" Just like it was cued, Willow's stomach growled. She was already hungry and was pretty worried about that fact that they were no where near the food supply they were promised. She was brought out of her thoughts as Clarke continued her speech. "We're looking at a twenty mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave. Now." It sounded like a pretty good plan to Willow. Get to Mount Weather, get to the food.

"I have a better idea." Bellamy said looking at Clarke and Wells. "You two go. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." The group that had seemed to gather all around them cheered in Bellamy's favor.

"You're not listening. We all need to go." Wells said, trying to convince the camp to head to safety. Just then, the flat faced boy camp up from behind the young Jaha and pushed him. "Would you look at that everybody? The Chancellor of Earth." He mused as the crowed around them snickered.

"You think that's funny?" Wells said, taking a step forward. Flat face took that opportunity to step one foot behind Wells and push him back, causing him to trip and fall to the floor with a hard thud. Willow audibly gasped as she heard what sounded like a crack come from his ankle.

"No but that was." The boy said with a crooked grin. Wells quickly got up but his ankle was definitely hurt, causing him to falter slightly. Regardless he put his hands up to prepare to fight. The other boy did a few fake out punches and advances, clearly soaking up the fact that Wells was unfit to fight. Willow felt a small lump form in her throat. They had been down on Earth for less than an hour and people were already trying to kill each other. She took a small step forward and was about to say something when the boy who had been floating during their decent jumped from the drop ship, in between the two boys. He turned to Flat Face in a cool, collected demeanor.

"The kids got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" The two delinquents had a stare down and Willow couldn't help but smile as the once cocky boy finally had nothing to say. The Blake girl walked forward in determination. "Hey Spacewalker, rescue me next." The crowed laughed and Flat Face walked away and the mood instantly became lighter. The crowed dissipated and everyone resumed what they had previously been up to.

Willow turned to Monty and Jasper and let out a relieved laugh. "First day and we are already handing out death threats and fighting. You'd think we were a bunch of criminals." She joked and the two boys replied with a small laugh. Jasper and Monty had began talking to a few others who were left around them, but Willow was in her own head. Nothing had really been resolved. There was talk about Mount Weather and going to get supplies, but even after Clarke's speech, everyone sort of just walked away after the fight. Were people really okay with not eating, or even sleeping outside for days when they had no idea what was out there? She was snapped out of her thoughts when a strong arm wrapped around her left shoulder and she was being turned and smushed into the side of Jasper.

"Five of us." Said the one they call Spacewalker who held Willow, Jasper, and Monty in front of him while he spoke to Clarke.

"Wait what?" Willow chimed in as she looked over at him. He just sent her a quick grin and turned back to Clarke. "Can we go now?" He continued. Go? It took her a second but she had realized they were throwing together a group to head to Mount Weather. What else could they be talking about when Clarke was involved.

"Sounds like a party!" Chimed Octavia and she jogged over to them. "Make it six." Jasper grinned and lightly elbowed Willow and Monty. They both chuckled and shook their heads. Of course he was into her. Octavia had a smile spread across her face, but her brother obviously didn't feel her enthusiasm as he followed after her and gently grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. Octavia's face turned into pure annoyance as she pulled her arm away from Bellamy. "Going for a walk." She stated coldly.

Out of no where, Clarke lightly pushed Willow aside and grabbed the Spacewalker's right wrist. "Hey. We're you trying to take this off?" She asked him as she examined the bracelet from the Ark. There was a large black mark across the top of it that made it obvious he had been tampering with it.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark." Clarke said, her eyebrows pulled together in worry. "Take it off and they'll think you're dead."

"Should I care?" Spacewalker said coolly.

"Well I don't know," Clark spat back. "do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." Willow noticed the Blake boy stiffen slightly, followed by a look of deep thought. Willow narrowed her eyes at his reaction. He didn't look nervous about that fact that the Ark would think they we're dying, in fact, he almost looked relieved.

Spacewalker looked at Clarke and then to the ground, seeming to understand what she was saying to him. "Okay," Clarke continued, clearly glad that she had gotten her point across. "Now let's go." There was a small pause, but Spacewalker lead the way followed by Jasper, then Willow, Monty, and finally Octavia who had gotten the approval from her brother. Clarke stopped to talk to Wells, so the group paused at the outskirts of the landing sight. Jasper had immediately began flirting… or at least began trying to flirt with the ever-so-lovely Octavia Blake. Monty was crouched down checking out the plants and Spacewalker… Willow made a face. She had no idea what his name was. She'd seen him all over the place. Floating through the drop ship, running around in the woods, stopping fights, and putting together search groups and she had still managed to only catch _Spacewalker_. She took a few steps closer to him. He looked down at her with a cool smile. "Well hello." He chimed.

Willow cleared her throat at his tone and shook it off. "You know," she began. "if I'm going to let you lead us through the unknown forest, I should probably know your real name. That way if we all die, I can signal to the others who was to blame." She turned her head to look at him and he met her jokes with a simple chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. "Finn. Finn the Spacewalker." He said and she nodded. She felt his gaze on her and she lifted her eyes to him to see him staring at her, his eyebrows extended as if he was waiting for her to say something. "Oh!" she exclaimed, her face turning a shade of pink at her dullness. "Willow, like the tree." He laughed and nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you Willow like the tree." She rolled her eyes at his dumb retort as Clarke finally arrived at the group. They all turned and headed into the forest and headed for Mount Weather.

* * *

They had been walking through the woods for a while and Willow had started to regret the trip. She had never really been one for physical exertion and this hike required a lot of stepping over logs and rocks, trekking up hills, and dodging tree and bush branches. She was farther behind the rest of the group by a few feet but she could still see Finn place a small purple flower behind Octavia's ear. Jasper and Monty paused and she caught up to them easily.

"Now that my friend, is game." Jasper pointed out. "Oh please." Willow scoffed and she passed between them with a laugh, continuing on their path. "That, my friend, is poison sumac." Monty chimed in causing Octavia to quickly brush the flower out of her hair.

"What? It is?" She asked sounding mildly freaked out.

"The flowers aren't poisonous, they're medicinal. Calming actually." Monty added shoving the flower into his mouth and began chewing with a grin.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on the Ark." Jasper added to clear up Monty's seemingly random knowledge.

"Hey guys! Would you try to keep up?" Clark called looking slightly annoyed. Everyone seemed to be enjoying this little journey and getting to know each other but Clarke was all focus and no fun.

"Come on Clarke, how do you block all this out?" Finn asked gesturing to the beautiful scenery around them.

"Well it's simple." Clarke said as the group came to a halt. "I wonder, why haven't we seen any animals? Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us… sure is pretty though." Willow and Monty shared a glance. "Come on." Clarke added as she quickly turned and continued walking.

"Isn't she the life of the party." Willow stated sarcastically. Octavia let out a light, snort at Willow. "Yeah, maybe someone should slip her some poison sumac." They all shared a laugh and resumed walking after Clarke.

"I've gotta know what you two did to get busted." Finn inquired at Jasper and Monty.

"Sumac isn't the only herb in the garden… if you know what I mean." Monty responded. "Yeah, and someone forgot to replace what we took." Jasper added giving Monty the eye. "Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times!" Finn cut off their mini quarrel and turned to Willow.

"And what about you, Willow like the tree?" Willows heart flew up into her throat and her chest tightened. She swallowed hard and quickly put a playful look on her face. "Oh you know, just trying to be the hero… and stop calling me that."

"How about you Octavia?" Jasper pressed. "What did they get you for?" He had a smooth grin on his face that quickly turned to confusion as Octavia's face went stone cold. "For being born." She replied coldly and jogged ahead to catch up with Clarke.

Willow made a hissing noise and looked at Jasper. "Ouch, not so smooth." Monty nodded. "That is so not game." He said to his friend and they began a small arm slapping match. Willow laughed internally and walked a head of them.

Clarke and Octavia were crouched down looking out at something. The four of them knelt down next to them and looked out at what Clarke silently pointed to. Out in the field was a beautiful, majestic stag. They all fell silent in wonder as they watched the animal feed on the grass. "No animals huh?" Finn said with a pleased smile and then inched forward a bit to get a better look. As he moved forward, he stepped on a stick the cracked underneath his shoe. The deer quickly looked up at the sound and turned to face them.

"What the hell?!" Willow exclaimed in a hushed voice as the others jumped slightly with a gasp. The deer had been deformed. There was another smaller head growing out of the side of the original skull. Everyone stared in horror as the deer ran off in the other direction. They all exchanged concerned glances as they all mutually thought the worst, the radiation on this planet was definitely not safe.

* * *

They had continued walking, the mood a little more solemn then before until Finn broke the silence. "You know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after 97 years? What changed?"

"Who cares." Octavia replied. "I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now, I'm spinning in a forest." She said as she hooked her arm around the trunk of a small tree and twirled around it.

"Maybe they found something in the satellite." Monty interjected as Willow passed by Jasper who had momentarily stopped to smile at Octavia. Willow smiled and shook her head at his flirting attempts. "You know, like an old weather satellite or-"

"I wasn't a satellite," Clarke interrupted. "The Ark is dying." Everyone stopped in their tracks and Willow's heart skipped a beat. Dying? How could no one tell them that the Ark was dying? As the group turned to look at Clarke with faces full of worry and confusion, it finally dawned on her what the Ark was trying to do with the 100.

"With the current population level there is roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone." Clarke continued as she walked through the stunned group of teenagers.

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why the kept you in solitary, floated your old man?" Finn finally asked. Clarke didn't seem phased much by the question, but Willow could still see the struggle in the way Clarke moved, a struggle Willow knew all too well.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells-" Clark stopped short and kept her gaze off into the distance.

"What, turned in your dad?"

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time." Clarke finally finished. Though Clarke was talking to the group, Willow felt odd listening in on her tragic family life, something so personal.

"They're going to kill more people aren't they?" Monty asked with concern. There was a contemplative silence among them as they all thought of the people on the Ark before Octavia chimed in with a different mindset.

"Good!" She said nonchalantly as she hopped down from the small hill she was on. "After what they did to me, I say float em all." Willow looked towards Jasper, her facial expression basically screaming _what the fuck_? Jasper gulped and followed after Octavia. "You don't mean that." He tried.

Willow shook her head and stopped short just before she could collide into Jaspers back. With an annoyed grunt, she peered around him and her eyes went wide. "Damn, I love Earth." Jasper sighed as the others caught up and stopped behind them. Octavia had fully unzipped her suit and began to shimmy out of it, leaving her only in her underwear and a maroon tank top. "Holy…" Jasper added as everyone's mouths dropped as she stepped out of her clothes. Willow momentarily covered her eyes as she was heavily unprepared for what they were witnessing. Octavia walked over to the edge of the large rocks she was standing on.

"Octavia! What are you doing?" Clarke asked and Willow uncovered her eyes to see Octavia dangerously close to the edge. Octavia turned to look at the group for a second, then turned and took a running jump. The sound of splashing water followed and the group ran over to where Octavia had leapt. There it was, a stunning river. Willow let out a breathy laugh that was full of excitement. It was so beautiful and unlike anything she had seen before.

"Octavia we can't swim!" Monty called to her. "No, but we can stand." She said while flashing a grin and slowly started to rise, the water initially reaching her lips, to end up at her waist and she let out a laugh.

"Wait, there's not supposed to be a river here." Clarke stated and Finn leaned over to her as he began to undo his jacket. "Well there is," he chimed "so take off your damn clothes." The others all began to undress as Willow just laughed. "Come on Willow!" Jasper called. She chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, I don't do water. I'll just watch you guys have fun!" She looked around at the river to take it all in when she noticed something strange. There was a small wave heading their way in the shape of a 'v.' She narrowed her eyes and then widened them as she realized how fast it was heading there way. "Guys!" she yelled and pointed, drawing everyone's attention.

Jasper seemed to catch on the quickest. "Octavia get out of the water!" He called to her and she turned to see the wave heading right towards her. "Get out of the water now!"

"Octavia!" Willow screeched as what looked to be a giant snake grabbed her by the leg and pulled her under the water. There was a moment of thrashing and then nothing. No sound, no movement, nothing. Everyone was still, silently searching the water for any signs of the river monster or Octavia.

Willows hand flew to her mouth as Octavia violently resurfaced, thrashing and screaming. They all ran and followed where she was being dragged, her screaming never ceasing. "What the hell is that?!" Monty yelled.

Finn went towards the edge of the rocks, preparing to jump in after her before Clarke stopped him. "No wait! If we distract it, it might let her go!" She said and began to push a large rock to the edge. "Help me!" She called and Willow quickly jumped into action. She along with Monty and Finn pushed the rock over the cliff, causing a splash that managed to pull the monsters attention and let Octavia go.

"It worked! It let her go!" Monty said as Jasper ran over to help pull her out of the water, but Octavia was too freaked out to pull herself together and he jumped in after her.

"It's coming back! Its headed right for you guys!" Monty shouted and sure enough the river monster and turned and headed back their way. "Jasper! You guys need to get out!" Willow yelled with desperation and ran over to try to help. Jasper and Octavia were barely beginning to pull themselves onto the shore, the giant snake only a few feet away. She reached out and grabbed Jasper with her left hand and Octavia with her right and used all of her strength and body weight to pull them the rest of the way, just in time.

All panting from the fear and adrenaline, Jasper looked up to Willow and breathed out a quick "Thanks." Willow nodded in response and looked at Octavia. "Oh my god, Octavia! You're bleeding." She said just as Clarke and the others reached them. Clarke immediately ran over to Octavia's thigh where a chunk of her flesh was missing. She ripped off a piece of Jasper's shirt and began to tie it above the wound. Octavia let out a sigh of relief and leaned over to hug Jasper. "Thank you, thank you." She panted and looked up at Willow. "Thank you too." Willow smiled at Octavia, glad that she was okay.

"Note to self, next time, save the girl." Monty said as he patted Jasper's shoulder and everyone laughed, finally able to lighten up from the scare they just had.

* * *

It had fallen dark and the group of teenagers knew there was no way of finding Mount Weather at night in an unknown forest, especially with Octavia's injury. After the events of their day everyone was exhausted and promptly fell asleep. A few hours later, Willow was woken up by a rustling. She slowly pushed off of Monty's leg, which she was using for a pillow, and saw Finn walking through the trees. She was about to go back to sleep when her brain finally registered what she was seeing. Her mouth dropped slightly open when she looked around. The moss on the trees, the flowers, and some of the grass was glowing. It was something right out of a fairy tale story. The bio-luminescent shine lit up the forest in a blue-green hue and Willow could not help but get up and explore. She looked at the others, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, and Clarke all still fast asleep. She felt mildly bad for not waking them up to witness this. She walked a few feet into the trees and touched a group of flowers that were glowing with an almost neon blue and had to suppress her excited and wonder-filled laughter. Radiation or not, the Earth was beautiful and as fearful as she was to be coming down here, she was so glad that she had.

Willow walked for a little while longer, but decided it was probably in her best interest to head back and get some sleep. They still had quite a ways to go before they were going to reach Mount Weather and she wanted to be as rested as she could be. She walked back over to where Monty, Jasper and Octavia were and lowered herself back to her original position. She closed her eyes with a smile. The Earth was a truly amazing place.

* * *

Day time had rolled around and they all headed back to the river. They needed to find some way across it, and they couldn't just swim across since they one, didn't know how to swimand two, they probably didn't want to get eaten by a giant snake. After a while of searching, Finn had managed to find a long, elastic like tree branch. "Hey!" he called out to the others. "I think this could work!" he said as the playfully bounced with it.

Jasper had made his way up to the branch with Finn while Willow, Octavia, Clarke, and Monty hung out below. "You wanted to go first now quit stalling." Clarke said to Finn as he tested the branch yet again. "Mount Weather awaits."

"Don't tell me you're nervous! You're Spacewalker remember? This shouldn't phase you." Willow teased. They all laughed and Finn readied himself to swing to the other side. Willow was watching Finn and Jasper talk when Octavia limped closer to her.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you again. If you hadn't helped pull us up, we might have been snake food." Octavia said with a smile.

"Of course, I'm glad I made it in time." Willow replied. "We're in a world that we know nothing about, we've gotta stick together right?" She added and smiled at the young Blake girl. The two of them looked back up right as Finn was about to swing when Jasper interjected. "Wait! Let me." He looked down at Octavia and smiled, then turned back to Finn who handed him the branch with a proud look. "I knew there was a bad ass in there somewhere." He said and lightly pushed Jasper's shoulder. Jasper looked ahead, holding onto the branch and hesitated a bit. "Hey, it's okay to be afraid Jasper. The trick is not fighting it." Finn said and nodded to Jasper with encouragement.

"See you on the other side." Jasper said with a smile. He prepped himself one last time, let out a breath, and swung. The group followed with their eyes as he glided across the river cheering until he let go and landed harshly on the other side. They all ran up to the launching rock to get a better view. Jasper stood up and dusted himself off, turned to the others, and shouted in excitement. Willow, along with the others all cheered back. They were back on their way.

Finn handed Clarke the branch that had swung back to them. "Come on Clarke! You got this!" Jasper cheered from the other side. He turned and looked down at the ground and dusted some dirt away. He picked up a large piece of metal and called back to them. "We did it!" He held up the piece of metal. It was a sign. "Mount Weather!" He called at last and cheered again as the rest of them looked at each other with relief and excitement. They turned to look back at Jasper as he cheered again, when suddenly something flew at him from the air, hit him, and sent him flying backwards.

"Jasper!" Clarke called with concern. Willow took another step forward so she could get a better look at what hit him. Her eyes focused and she let out a large gasp as both of her hands flew up to her mouth. Jasper was laying against a tree with a large wooden spear sticking out of his chest, blood forming around the wound, his eyes wide open, and a small, strangled noise escaped his lips. Everyone around her had been shouting his name and freaking out, but it all sounded like she was under water. Her hands slowly fell back to her sides, but she could not take her eyes off of what she was seeing. Everything around her was a blur until Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the line of fire. "Willow! Come on, get down!" She stumbled a bit as he pulled her down to cover with everyone else. They all looked through the trees. There was rustling but they couldn't see anything…or anyone. Willow gripped Clarke's sleeve and her breath began to pick up. Her heart was racing. Clarke made eye contact with her and then turned back to the sound of rustling leaves. She gulped hard and finally spoke.

"We're not alone."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dunnn. I figured for the most part, each chapter will probably coincide with an episode. But in other news, I really wanted to focus on Willow developing friendships, but you also get to feel out her personality. Why is Willow so freaked out about her past? What did she do? Only time will tell.**


	3. Chapter 3- Up To Something

**Hey all! So here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

They were running through the forest as fast as their legs would take them. Blurs of green, brown, and grey whizzing past them as they headed back to the drop site. Willow's breath was heavy in her chest. If it weren't for all of the adrenaline racing through her body, she probably would have had to stop ages ago. Her legs were heavy and her lungs burned but none of that mattered now. Everything was a blur in her mind. She could barely remember why they were running, her mind just kept screaming at her to run. Monty and Octavia were slightly ahead of her with Finn and Clarke following closely behind. As they took a leap over a large tree root, Monty's foot caught on a rock, causing him to fall.

"Monty!" Octavia called as she and Willow reached down to pick him up off the ground. Lying right in front of them was a large skeleton. The body was mostly attached, but there were bones of limbs laying all over. Willow's eyes widened as both of the girls pulled Monty the rest of the way up.

"What the hell is this?" Willow breathed in between her labored breaths. Finn lightly shook his head, his eyebrows coming together in concern and confusion. "Who are they?" He added.

Clarke bent down and picked up the skull of the body. It had resemblances of a face, but the bone structure around the eyes were much larger than a normal human skull.

"We are so screwed." Octavia huffed. The others looked at each other, eyes wide, brows furrowed, and hearts in their stomachs.

Everyone quickly turned to the sound of screaming. Willow's heart immediately lurched into her throat. The scream was full of pain and agony, and she knew it could only be one person. "It's him!" She cried.

"Jasper! He's still alive!" Clarke said as she moved quickly towards the scream, everyone trailing right behind her.

"Clarke wait!" Finn called, but no one paid attention. They continued running, hoping to catch up to their friend. "Wait, wait!" He tried again and grabbed Clarke's arm, pulling her to a halt. "Stay out of the trees." He warned and they all stopped and stared across the river, to where they had seen Jasper last. They all stared, horrified as Jasper was nowhere to be found. "He was right there." Finn said, confusion riddled his voice.

"No…" Monty whispered. "Where is he?" Willow put her hand on Monty's arm and gave it a squeeze for support, but she knew there was nothing that they could do. Jasper was gone, and they didn't know who, or what was out there.

"They took him." Clarke said in disbelief as Willow tried to swallow the deep knot in her throat. Octavia was right, they were screwed.

* * *

After all of the running, it was nearly impossible for Octavia to keep going from the injury to her leg. They were maybe a half a mile away from camp when she finally collapsed. "Octavia!" Willow called as she bent down to help her. "Are you okay?" She asked while examining her to the best of her ability. The others had just barely noticed that they were not following and finally stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't think my leg can hold out any longer." Octavia grunted as she tried to stand on her own and failed. Willow quickly hooked Octavia's left arm around her shoulder and helped pull her up with a slight struggle.

"Okay." Willow began, more to assure herself than anyone else. "We can make it. We're almost to camp and then we're safe… I hope." She said while they began to walk again. Octavia chuckled darkly. "Safe. What a concept."

As they neared the camp, they could hear the chants and shouts of the 100. Clarke and Finn rushed ahead to see what all the commotion was about while Monty stayed with Willow and Octavia to help steady them down the hill.

"Wells! Let him go!" She heard Clarke yell from just ahead. The three of them had just made their way into the clearing to see Bellamy stop Flat Face's attack. "Enough, Murphy." He said as he pushed the boy back and turned to see Willow, Octavia, and Monty stumble into the camp clearing.

"Octavia, are you alright?" He asked as he rushed over and took her off Willow's shoulder and engulfed his sister into a hug. "Yeah." Octavia replied, though you could clearly hear the pain in her voice. Willow stretched out her shoulder a bit and staggered over to a log so she could sit down and rest.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked as Finn sat down next to Willow and answered Bellamy's question. "We didn't make it to Mount Weather."

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy demanded as he looked around at the five who made it back.

"We were attacked." Clarke added.

"Attacked? By what?" Now it was Wells who spoke up, his concern for Clarke very apparent.

"Not what. Who." Finn replied. "It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

Clarke nodded and spoke up when she noticed the looks of disbelief cross the others at the camp. "It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah, but the bad news is the Grounders will." Finn stated as murmurs grew throughout the crowd. Only a few hours ago, everyone thought that they were the only humans on Earth. Now everyone knows that there are others out there.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked with shock as he finally realized that one of their own was missing. The five of them went silent and Willow forced her eyes to stay open to block out the memory of Jasper lying there with a spear hanging out of his chest. "He's gone." She said, clearing her throat and then looking up at the members of the camp. "They threw a spear into his chest and then took him."

The murmurs now turned into exclamations of fear. Not only where there other people on the ground, but they were running around, trying to kill their people. Willow made eye contact with Clarke for a second before Clarke noticed something and grabbed Wells' wrist. "Where is your wristband?" She asked, her voice fluttering with anger.

"Ask him." Wells replied and gestured to Bellamy. The five of them turned to the young leader, obviously missing something while they were getting attacked by Grounders. Willow squinted her eyes at Bellamy and looked over to a few boys who were not too far from him.

"Clarke, look." Willow said and pointed at their wrists which were also missing the metal bracelets. Clarke looked over at them and her eyes filled with anger.

"How many?" She demanded taking a small yet threatening step towards Bellamy.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy replied with a disgusting, proud grin on his face.

Clarke shook her head out of complete disbelief of what she was hearing and seeing. "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

People around the camp started to look worried and began whispering to each other. Willow looked over at Bellamy who had stiffened. She eyed him carefully as he wiped the concern off of his face a replaced it with cocky determination.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?" He paused to let the 100 think about his words. They all knew they were prisoners before, and he was playing into their fear. "We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!"

They all seemed to like Bellamy's speech as the crowd cheered. Willow knew he was up to something. The way he initially reacted, and then turned around and told the people what they wanted to hear. When the cheering didn't cease, Clarke took off with Monty right behind her. Finn stood up from next to Willow and offered her his hand. "You coming?" He asked her when she didn't take up his offer.

"Nah, I'm just gonna sit here for a bit. Go ahead, come get me when we go back for Jasper." She said and waved him off with a smile. He nodded his understanding and followed after Clarke and Monty. Willow rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down when she heard Bellamy and Octavia. She lifted her head slightly to see them.

"God O, you're bleeding." He sighed, but it was flowing with concern. Octavia rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "I'm fine, okay? I can take care of myself." She told him and tried to walk away but stumbled. Bellamy caught her and shook his head. "Yeah, sure you can." He led her over to a space near Willow and sat her down. "Roll up your pant leg. I'll be back to clean that for you." He scolded and walked off before she had a chance to say anything in response. Willow moved her head back to its prior position and continued to try to calm herself.

"Willow? Are you okay?" Octavia asked, noticing her odd posture and forcibly controlled breathing. She took a final deep breath and sat up, turning to face Octavia as she released the breath.

"Yeah, I'm good. I mean, as good as I can be after all of that." Willow replied with a swinging hand gesture to the woods. She glanced over to where Bellamy had walked off and noticed him making his way back with a damp rag. "You should probably pull up your pant leg, the King is almost back."

Octavia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I wish he would just leave me alone. Since we got down here all he's done is monitor me and try to control me." She paused and looked at Willow. "I'm just so tired of feeling trapped. I've been trapped my whole life and now that I finally have a chance at freedom, he's trying to take it all away." Willow reached over and put a hand on her knee. She understood what Octavia meant, but for some reason Willow couldn't help but defend the man in question.

"I get that, I really do. But… as much as your brother annoys me, and the others, and you, he does have one redeeming quality." She started. "Now no offense, I don't trust him in the slightest. He's manipulative, aggressive, and has a huge ego, but I can tell that he really does love you Octavia. He would do literally anything to keep you safe and as irritating as that can be, it also deserves to be appreciated." Bellamy was only a few feet away by now and both of the girls knew they didn't have time to continue their conversation, but Willow could see Octavia take in her words and silently nod her understanding and began to life her pant leg.

Bellamy bent down as Octavia finished rolling up her pants to reveal the gash in her thigh. Willow quickly averted eye contact as Bellamy looked at her with a skeptical eye. Willow knew she was not the smoothest of the group, but her aversion to his gaze was so painfully obvious that they were talking about him, that it almost physically hurt. He narrowed his eyes at her and looked back to Octavia. "What were you two talking about?" He asked in more of an irritated, demanding tone.

Octavia rolled her eyes as she hissed at the pain as he began to clean her wound. "We were just talking about how annoying you are big brother." Willow couldn't help but release a muffled laugh at Octavia's bluntness. Bellamy glared at the two of them but continued to wipe the blood away.

"What the hell was it?" He asked.

"I don't know, the others said it looked like a giant snake." Octavia replied as Bellamy began to tie a new rag above the now clean wound.

"You could have been killed-" He began as Clarke walked over to them and cut him off.

"And she would have been if Willow and Jasper didn't pull her out."

"You guys leaving?" Octavia asked as Willow stood up and strode over to Wells and Clarke, ready to find Jasper. "I'm coming to." She said as she pulled the cloth tight around her leg and readied to stand."

"No no, no way. Not again." Bellamy interjected pushing her back to her seat.

"He's right." Clarke added. "You're leg is just going to slow us down." Willow gave Octavia an apologetic glance which quickly turned to horror at Clarke's next words. "I actually here for Willow, and you." She said to Bellamy, quickly gaining his attention.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asked slightly alarmed. "Yeah Clarke. What are you doing?" Willow added. She definitely did not want to be walking around the forest with Bellamy the King.

"I heard you have a gun." Clarke stated to him, ignoring both Willow and Wells. Bellamy looked at the trio and casually lifted the side of his shirt to show the gun sticking out of the waist line of his pants. "Good. Follow me." Clarke concluded and began to walk away.

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy challenged. Clarke turned to him with an amused look on her face.

"Because you want them to follow you. And right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." She gave him a final, passive aggressive smile and kept walking, not awaiting his reply. Wells and Willow began to follow after her when Bellamy called for one of Willow's least favorite sleaze balls.

"Murphy, come with me." He ordered and pulled his jacket on. Willow picked up her pace so she did not have to hear any more of Bellamy's stupid ideas and demands. She caught up to Clarke and Wells and was relieved to hear that Wells had the same worries as her.

"They're not just bullies Clarke, they're dangerous criminals." He explained, but Clarke didn't seem phased.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

Their walk had been silent. They were on a mission and the tension within the group did not go unnoticed. They had been walking at a relatively swift pace to make better time, when Bellamy decided to disrupt the peace.

"Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear to the heart." He said while swinging his new toy around.

"Put the gun away Bellamy." Wells demanded as stepped in his path.

Murphy, being the guard dog he is, aggressively pushed Wells out of Bellamy's way. "Why don't you do something about it, huh?"

The two had a second stare down before Willow couldn't take it anymore. She let out an exasperated grunt and stepped in between the two boys and pushed Murphy back. "Why don't you back off?" Murphy and Bellamy both looked a little surprised at her bold move. Willow was more of the stand to the side type of girl when it came to confrontation, but this new world they were in caused her to do things that surprised even herself sometimes.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him." Clarke interjected before things got too heated. "If the spear struck his heart, he would've died instantly. Doesn't mean we have time to waste." Clarke turned to keep walking, but Bellamy reached out and quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." He said with an authoritative smile. Willow had to choke down the rage that was sitting at the bottom of her throat. These douche bags were so entitled. Clarke ripped her arm away from him and took a threatening step towards him.

"The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead, is if I'm dead. Got it?"

Bellamy was obviously uncomfortable and annoyed at her defiance. He shifted his wait and plastered a douchy grin on his face. "Brave Princess." He called her as they stared each other down. Willow turned to Murphy who was chuckling to himself and she wanted nothing more than to set him on fire. The tension was broke when a new voice cut through the air.

"Why don't you find your own nickname?" Finn appeared from behind them and Willow let out a quiet sigh of relief. "You call this a rescue party? Let's split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me." The relief was gone when Clarke and Finn left her and Wells with The King and Flat Face. She huffed a bit and began walking to the right of the woods, the opposite side of where Clarke and Finn went when suddenly she felt pain and pressure run through her upper left arm.

"Ow!" She hissed as Murphy pulled her and forced her to face him, his grip tightening every second. His eyes bore into hers with a look of murder. "Touch me again little girl, and I promise I will kill you." He threatened. Willow was starting to lose feeling in her arm from the lack of blood circulation. She tried to pull her arm away but he only tightened his grip.

"Let me go." She growled. She wanted to cry out from the pain but she would be damned if she gave Murphy the satisfaction, so she spoke louder. "I said, let me go."

"Murphy." Called a gruff voice and they both turned to look at Bellamy who had just entered their line of sight. Murphy and Bellamy seemed to have a silent argument that Bellamy must have won. Murphy growled with anger and threw Willow to the side as he stormed off. She stumbled a little but was able to balance herself. She looked at her arm and there was a predominant red hand print that she knew later would turn into a bruise. She looked over to Bellamy who had been watching her and she shook off any discomfort that she might be showing and continued to search without a word.

"A simple thank you would suffice." He called from a few feet behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, causing him to have to stop abruptly to avoid collision. "Oh right! Thank you!" She cheered, with a smile seething in sarcasm. "Thank you so much for talking down you psycho guard dog. I'm glad you thought bringing a psychopath along was a good idea." She dropped her smile and kept walking.

"What's your problem?" He yelled and jogged to catch up with her.

"You." She stated still walking. "You're my problem Bellamy. I don't trust you. You keep horrible company, you are aggressive and threatening, and you think it is okay to manipulate our entire camp-"

"Manipulate the camp?" He asked with a chuckle of disbelief. But Willow could see right through him. She stopped in her tracks and he followed suit and turned to face her, his face laced in amusement.

"Yes, manipulate the camp. I saw the way you reacted when Clarke was talking about the people from the Ark coming down. I also saw the way you reacted when she mentioned that they won't come down if they think were dying. Then we come back after what? A day? And you've managed to scare the entire camp into taking their wristbands off. You weren't even supposed to be on the drop ship Bellamy, you're not a minor." At her last words, Bellamy stiffened and his amused smirk dropped. She noticed immediately which words caught him and she pushed on. "What did you do Bellamy? Why are you so afraid of the Ark coming to Earth? What did you do that is so bad, that you are willing to let everyone on the Ark, innocent or not, run out of oxygen?"

He didn't say anything for what seemed like a lifetime. His breathing had become slightly more rapid at his growing anger and his fists were clenched. His gaze never left hers as he thought of what he could do or say. She looked into his eyes for any type of sign that would give him away, but all she could tell is that she was right. He did do something and she definitely hit a nerve.

"It's none of your business." He finally said and stormed away. She couldn't help the triumphant grin that spread across her face. "I knew you did something!" She taunted as the space between them grew.

Maybe thirty or forty-five minutes passed in complete silence when they heard Finn and Clarke call for the others. Both Willow and Bellamy took off into a jog to meet up with them, Murphy and Wells arrived right behind them. Clark and Finn we standing across a pond by some boulders that were covered in blood. Willow gulped and walked through the water to meet them with Bellamy, Murphy and Wells behind her.

"It's Jasper. We're close." Finn said and everyone nodded. "Let's go." Finn said with a gesture in the right direction and they headed off. Another hour or so passed before Murphy spoke aloud everyone's doubts.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?"

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy replied, obviously doubting Finn as well.

"It's called 'cutting sign.' Fourth-year Earth skills. He's good." Wells defended.

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on our backs?" Finn scolded which sent a chill down Willow's spine. For a while she forgot that there were murderous Grounders running around the same woods. Finn reached out and messed with a broken branch and then bent down to see something that was on the ground. Blood.

Everyone's head snapped up at the sound of a distant groan. "What the hell was that?" Murphy asked as everyone shifted uneasily.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun." Clarke suggested and they all began to head toward the sound of the groan that kept calling out. The hurried a little faster when the groaning out louder and they all stopped in shock as what was in front of them.

"Oh my god… Jasper." Willow whispered as she looked across a clearing to see Jasper hung up in a tree, still alive.

"Jasper!" Clarke called out and rushed forward, ignoring Finn's warning to be careful. "Jasper?" She called again, hoping he could hear her. Willow and Bellamy were right behind Clarke, Murphy and Finn behind them.

"What is this?" Bellamy asked, horrified at what they were seeing. Suddenly there was a sound of something breaking and Clarke was no longer in Willow's line of vision. She had fallen through a trap hole in the ground and Bellamy had instinctively reached down and caught her. "Clarke!" Willow shouted.

"Get her up!" Finn called to Bellamy but Willow saw the look in his eyes. He was contemplating whether or not to pull her up. It would be in his best interest to let her die, but could he be that cold and dead inside?

"Bellamy!" Willow shouted and reached down and grabbed Clarke's arm while the other three guys rushed behind Bellamy and helped him. Once she was back on safe ground Willow stood and look Bellamy dead in the eyes, silently warning him while Finn checked to make sure Clarke was okay.

"We need to get him down." Clarke panted.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines." Finn suggested.

"Yeah, I'm there with you." Wells tried but Finn stopped him.

"No. Stay with Clarke and Willow. And watch him." He said and glanced at Bellamy, then turned to Murphy. "You, let's go."

Murphy and Finn began to carefully climb the tree that Jasper was attached to, while the others watched in anticipation, ready to help if needed.

Clarke took a step closer and marveled at what she was seeing. "There's a poultice on his wound."

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to sting him up as live bait?" Wells asked, unintentionally answering Willow's question on what the hell a poultice was.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing." Bellamy responded.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." Finn stated.

There it was again. That uncomfortable chill in Willow's spine. Willow couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. She turned around to face the trees that surrounded them, her nerves getting the better or her, and scanned for any Grounders. Finn and Clarke were talking in the background while they were trying to get Jasper down. Willow's eyes shot out to a distant part of the clearing they were in when she heard something growl.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked as Willows eyes scanned as much of the clearing as she could. Everyone was still, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Grounders?" Bellamy suggested but then Willow saw it. A large black cat prowling in the distance. It crouched down and if Willow remembered anything from earth animal studies, it was that it was going to attack. She took a few steps back and the giant cat snarled loudly and lurched forward at them.

"Bellamy! Gun!" Clarke called and Willow staggered back to be closer to the group. Bellamy reached for his gun but three gunshots rang out in the air, hitting the Panther before Bellamy really realized that he didn't have it. Willow jumped and turned to see Wells handling Bellamy's gun, shooting at the cat that had retreated back into the tall grass. Willow made a mental note of where the rest of her group was. Finn and Murphy were in the tree with Jasper, Clarke and Wells were about ten feet behind her and Bellamy was about three feet to her right. She could hear the animal's growls, but she couldn't pin-point where it was. Her eyes were wide as she scanned the tall grass, her breathing heavy out of fear and anticipation. Suddenly there was silence and the grass stopped moving behind Bellamy, who had his back turned. She couldn't see the big cat, but she knew it was there and that it was ready to pounce.

"Bellamy! Move!" She shouted but she knew he wouldn't be able to move in time, so without thinking, she lunged forward just before the Panther and used all of her body weight to send her and Bellamy tumbling to the ground. There was another gunshot and then the sound of the cat hitting the ground beside them. Panting heavily they both looked at the dying animal and then back at Wells as the gun kept clicking, the gun trying to fire without any bullets. Willow let out a sigh of relief then looked down at Bellamy. Their eyes met for a moment while they breathed in sync... until she noticed that she was literally lying on top of him. She ripped her eyes away and scrambled off of him. He stood up shortly after and chuckled at her while he wiped the dust off of his body.

"You know, for not trusting me, you sure as hell just risked your life to save me." She looked at him and couldn't help but be annoyed at his smug ass smirk.

"Yeah? Well believe it or not, I'm not an asshole. Oh, and a simple thank you would suffice." She mimicked.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at camp, it was fairly dark. Clarke had taken the lead, Finn and Wells carried Murphy with Willow right behind them in case they needed help, and Bellamy and Murphy were in the back carrying the dead Panther that they all mutually agreed to bring back for food.

She heard the murmuring of the crowd when they came through the clearing with Jasper. Monty quickly ran up to them, relieved but also terrified. "Is he…?"

"He's alive." Clarke assured. "I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage." She told Monty as Finn and Wells carried Jasper into the drop ship. Willow stayed behind as Bellamy and Murphy dropped the tarp they were using to carry the animal to the floor and revealed the food they found for their people. There were a few gasps and quiet cheers.

"Who's hungry?!" Bellamy called to the crowed and they all engulfed him in hoots and cheers. Willow watched as Bellamy soaked in the glory of the people for something that he didn't even do. She shook her head as Clarke stepped into the drop ship to help with Jasper.

Willow stood in front of the spacecraft with her arms folded as Bellamy laid out the terms for the food. Take your wristband off, and you get to eat. Her mind wandered back to the woods when she confronted him about what he did. He obviously wasn't going to give up. He must have done something awful. She frowned as people began to line up to have their wristbands removed now that the food was cooked and ready. Finn had walked out of the drop ship and stood next to her, his expression matching hers. Clarke emerged a while later and stood in between them.

"He's stable for now, but without medicine…" She trailed off as she saw what had unfolded. "They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way. I- I won't do it." She turned to Willow and looked at her wrist, relieved to see that she still had hers on. "Please, promise me that you won't take it off."

Willow nodded. "I won't, I promise."

Clarke sighed with relief. "My mom would hate to think you're dead too." Clarke added and Willow had to look away. Clarke noticed her silence and left it alone.

"But… how are we going to eat if we don't take our wristbands off?" Willow asked honestly.

"You don't have to take them off." Finn said and stepped forward to the fire where the meat was. He grabbed three sticks of Panther before Murphy stopped him.

"Woah woah wait. What, you think you play by different rules?" There was a moment of silence and Finn turned to Murphy and shrugged.

"I thought there were no rules." Neither Murphy nor Bellamy had anything to say to him as Finn walked back to Willow and Clarke and handed them their own stick.

Willow grinned as Clarke and Finn walked off, but she wanted to see Bellamy's face. His brows were furrowed and he noticed the crowed beging to think for themselves. He quickly grabbed the hand of a boy who was following in Finn's footsteps and punched him, sending him to the ground. Willow winced at his display of dominance. Bellamy looked to Murphy and began to leave when he noticed Willow. He looked at her and could see the disappointment in her facial features. She sighed and looked away from him, turning back into the spacecraft to be with Jasper and the others.

* * *

 **So there it is! We get to see Willow being bold and spunky, but we also finally got some Bellamy interaction! As far as I can tell, this will probably be a pretty slow-burning relationship. But I guess we'll see! Please R &R if you can!**


End file.
